The Last Supper
The Last Supper is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the seventeenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player, Jones and Nathan to young woman Daisy Thompson's house after hearing that she was poisoned in her kitchen. There, they collected Daisy's body. After Nathan confirmed that her poison would cause no threat, the player and Jones started the murder investigation. The killer turned out to be the owner and chef of Chez Valentine restaurant, Valentine Montgomery. Valentine poisoned Daisy by accident when the victim was having dinner with her husband one night at Chez Valentine. Valentine had intended to poison Tobias Sharp, but the waiter unintentionally delivered the plate to the wrong table, poisoning Daisy, who was found dead in her kitchen the next day. Although the murder was an accident, Judge Hall decided thus a murder is a murder, and that her crime was grounds for a 10-year jail sentence without parole. Summary Victim *'Daisy Thompson '(found dead in her kitchen from poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Valentine Montgomery' Suspects Gabriel Thompson.png|Gabriel Thompson Better Quality.png|Ashley Collins Alfred Ziegler.png|Alfred Ziegler Valentine Montgomery.png|Valentine Montgomery Tobias Sharp.png|Tobias Sharp Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer uses detergent. *The killer wears nail hardener. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C017S1A.png|Victim's Kitchen C017S1B.png|Kitchen Counter C017S2A.png|Main Street C017S2B.png|Hot Dog Stall C017S3A.png|Restaurant Kitchen C017S3B.png|Cooking Stove Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chocolate Box, Greasy Paper; Victim identified: Daisy Thompson; New Suspect: Gabriel Thompson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses detergent; Murder Weapon registered: Poison) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about his dead wife. (Prerequisite: Victim's Kitchen investigated) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ashley Collins) *Ask Ashley Collins about the chocolate box. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed) *Examine Greasy Paper. (New Suspect: Alfred Ziegler) *Ask Alfred Ziegler about Daisy Thompson. (Prerequisite: Al's Hot Dog Paper identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clue: Vomit) *Analyze Vomit. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail hardener) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Attribute: The killer cooks *Ask Alfred Ziegler about his customers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hot Dog Stall; Profile updated: Alfred cooks) *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clue: Sausages) *Examine Sausages. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (06:00:00; Profile updated: Alfred uses detergent) *Deliver Ashley Collins from the suspect room. (Prerequisite: Green Liquid analyzed; Profile updated: Ashley uses detergent and wears nail hardener) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Chef Apron, Torn Article) *Examine Chef Apron. (Result: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (New Suspect: Valentine Montgomery; Profile updated: Valentine cooks) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the detergent. (Prerequisite: Detergent Molecule identified; Profile updated: Valentine uses detergent) *Examine Torn Article. (New Suspect: Tobias Sharp) *Ask Tobias Sharp about his food critic. (Prerequisite: Torn Article restored; Profile updated: Tobias uses detergent) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Nail Hardener Bottle) *Examine Nail Hardener Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about the nail hardener. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Gabriel cooks and uses detergent) *Investigate Cooking Stove. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Muffin, Yearbook) *Examine Muffin. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the nail hardener. (Prerequisite: Pink Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Valentine wears nail hardener) *Examine Yearbook. (Result: Promotion Picture) *Ask Tobias Sharp about cooking school. (Prerequisite: Promotion Picture restored; Profile updated: Tobias cooks) *Investigate Main Street. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Doggy Bag) *Analyze Doggy Bag. (06:00:00; Attributes: The killer has black hair and has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Main Street. (Prerequisite: Alfred interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Waffle Maker) *Examine Broken Waffle Maker. (Result: Waffle Maker) *Give his waffle maker to Alfred Ziegler. (Prerequisite: Waffle Maker restored; Reward: Hot Dog Vendor Apron, Hot Dog Vendor Hat) *Get news from Gabriel Thompson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated; Clue: Kitchen Drawer) *Examine Kitchen Drawer. (Result: Safe Key) *Give his safe key to Gabriel Thompson. (Prerequisite: Safe Key found) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated after finding Safe Key; Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Ring) *Give the ring to Gabriel Thompson. (Prerequisite: Ring found in unlocked Safe; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Tobias Sharp. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Tobias interrogated; Result: Bottle of Wine) *Examine Bottle of Wine. (Result: Wine Sample) *Analyze Wine Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tobias Sharp about the wine analysis. (Prerequisite: Wine Sample analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case's title may be an allusion to one of Leonardo da Vinci's famous paintings, The Last Supper. *In the crime scenes "Main Street" and "Hot Dog Stall", a license plate with the text "PRT - SMPL" can be spotted, which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of the game. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center